


(Tentacles x Komaeda Lemon) The Sheep and The Tentacles

by SHSL_Sadomasochist



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Birth, Aphrodisiacs, Deflowering, Lemon, Male Pregnancy, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles, Whipping, Wonzie, breast feeding, dubcon, injection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Sadomasochist/pseuds/SHSL_Sadomasochist
Summary: I saw the sprite edit from @missnanamichan on Tumblr and wanted to write some sin about it.





	(Tentacles x Komaeda Lemon) The Sheep and The Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Some noncon and dubcon elements.

It had just started to turn night time when Nagito stepped out of the shower and made his way out of the bathroom. However, as he sat down on his bed, he saw that his clothes were not where he placed them before. He searched around. Under the bed, in the draws, on the bedside table, but they were nowhere to be found. As he sat down on the bed, he felt something under the pillow. He pulled out the something, to see it was a fluffy, white sheep wonzie. Since he wasn't about to freeze to death, he stepped into it, zipping it up at the front. He wasn't used to wearing such light-hearted and cute looking things but he would admit that it was pretty comfy. As he leant forward to pick up his towel, he felt the hood flip forwards. He didn't notice it until then. He felt along the hood, feeling more fluffiness and a pair of ears with ram's horns. He felt a slight blush on his face, he didn't realise it was _that_ sheep-like.

The pale boy had just settled down to sleep when he heard an odd noise. A sort of slimy noise, like something wet was dragging itself across the floor. Then another, then another. Then a bunch of them. He looked under his bed, where the sound originated. The teen thought he was seeing things. There were tentacles. Before he had time to process that thought, they shot up from underneath and wrapped around his wrists and ankles, restraining him. Nagito remembered back to a video that Teruteru showed him, after the Chef had managed to convince Monokuma to give him internet access to one website. It was on a site called: 'HentaiHaven' and it also contained tentacles, like these. If what Nagito thought was going to happen was about to happen...  
He began thrashing in a panic. "N-no! Let me go. Please don't defile my body. Anything but th-that!"  
One tentacle made its way towards the zipper, pulling it down to reveal the squirming boy.

A group of deep purple coloured tentacles swarmed his body. The wonzie still covered his lower area so 2 made their way to it by simply slipping inside, one wrapping itself around his length and the other sliding itself between his lightly coloured, soft rear's cheeks. "It's so rubbery and s-slippery, it's so gross." The white haired one's blush from earlier returned. The mouth on that same face was met with another purple limb that forced its way in, thrusting into his throat. He could barely breathe when it released. It pulled out, the light boy panting. He felt a strange, warm rush through his body. Before he knew it, he was hot all over and panting insanely. He knew it was dirty and he was already embarrassed as it was but a part of him wanted to be ravished- no, destroyed by those slimy things. He felt like such a slut for thinking that but the overheated boy couldn't stand it.

Right as he was thinking this, the group bent the aphrodisiac filled boy's legs upwards and pushed against him, bending him in half. What seemed to a thicker tentacle emerged, made it's way towards him, for him to get a better view of it. In this view of it, it appeared to be a bit different to the others. It looked more like a dick, a tentacle dick. Sliding between the covered cheeks, it located Nagito's back entrance and pushed against it. "Mm-mm! If you just push in, it'll hurt!" It continued, tearing through the wonzie fabric before trying to penetrate the quivering sheep boy. "Nnn...n-no. You'll make me bleed." Ignoring his pleas, the tentacle dick shoved itself in. Like he had said, blood trickled down from his anus. "Aaaah! It hurts! It hurts!" Tears began to form and drip. Despite his tears, the purple cock kept sliding inside him. "S-stop! It hurts! It's way too big, it won't-" It suddenly slid all the way in, jabbing him right in his sweet spot. "Aaaaaaah! A-aaaah~ Th-there! More!" The erect tentacle thrusted itself in and out, forcing the tight opening to stretch out. It continued on, and on as he emmited gradually higher pitched moans that sounded as though they were a mix of pleasure, desperation, some surprise with some unsureness and embarrassment, all at once. "Aaah! Aaaaah~ It's all- Aah! -s-slimy inside! Aaaah~! Why does it- haaah~ -feel so good? Aaaaah~! S-stop, you're- aa-aaaah~ -making me- haaaah~! -wet all over!" The pace picked up at that point, pounding into the whining sub. "A-aaah! Not so fast! Aaaaah! Aaaah! You're getting- aaaaaah~! -tentacle slime- a-aaaaah! -in my butt! Aaaaah~!" It only got faster and harder from there. "A-AAAAH! Be more- AAAAH! -gentle! AAAAAH! AAAAAAH!! AAAAAAAH!! AAH! AAAH! A-AAAAAAAAAH!!" The now panter came in union with the creature's cock as it filled his insides. The twitching hole was quickly plugged up by a suction device, which absorbed it all. Once it pulled out, it made its way to its property's mouth. "What are you doing with th-that?" His answer was given, much to his horror, by the action of the device forcing itself into the innocent mouth and making him drink the release it held.

Not long after, the tentacle clutching his crotch let go, only for an especially thin one to begin whipping the breathless human's erection. "Aah! That really hurts!" Again. "Aah! It stings!" Again. "Aah! S-stop..." And again. "AAH! No more! Please!" Tears that had spawned earlier were gushing out of his eyes by this point. The whip quit what it was doing, only to insert itself into the tiny hole found at the tip of its victim's length. "Huh?! N-no, things aren't supposed to go in there! Th-that's where pee comes from!" Ignoring him again, it slivered in and out, developing an odd sensation for its sub. "U-uuh... Aah~ F-feels so weird~ a-ah~ Why is it- m-mm~ g-good?" The thicker tentacle returned, re-wrapping itself around its previous captive. Going back to its movements from before, it added to the stimulation. "A-aaah~! Don't! I- Aaaah~! -just came. Aaaah~! I don't wanna- Haaah~! cum again!" Faster and faster, it went on. "Aaaah~! Aaaaah~!! Aaaaaah!!! A-a-AAAAAAAH!" The whip switched to more of a tube then, as it sucked up Nagito's release. Holding it in, it removed itself and so did the thicker of the two.

A new tube, of a larger size, approached the stretched hole that was earlier wrecked. Placing itself only slightly inside, followed by emitting a noise that sounded like water being sent down a shoot. The wonzie wearer stared down in shock as he felt what was being sent down the pipe fill him. The tube was mostly encased within a tentacle but a small amount of it could be seen, just outside the crevice it was pouring its contents into. The tube was see-through and in it, the sheep boy spotted what it was sending into his body. It was tons of what looked like eggs. "Wait! Why are you emptying eggs into me?! And why into _there_ of all places?!" He wouldn't admit what he was thinking. Although he was embarrassed immensely, he still couldn't stop thinking: "My butt feels amazing! I know it shouldn't but it just feels so good in there! More! Violate my rear more! Don't just break in my back door, run inside and trash the place too! Go wild inside!" Regardless of how he felt, the band of tentacles were determined to do as they wished. After finishing their egg disposal, they brought back the thin one that has sucked up the slut's cum. This one entered through the back this time and squirted the squirming teen's own cream back in. "I-if you do that, you'll fertilise those eggs!" Not stopping, he plead more. "Please, no! Don't impregnate me with my own cum! I don't want something growing in my butt!" Too late. It was all gone, he was getting pregnant.

The egg dispenser left, being replaced by an even wider tube that tried to fit itself inside the group's impregnated mate. "Ow, ow! Don't o-open me so wide. Stop stretching me like that, please! It'll get stuck like that! No! I don't want to have a permanently open butthole!" His anus clenching around it, he glanced down to see his stomach was bulging a bit. Before he could question this change, a pair of wiry-looking extensions came forth. Their points appearing like needles, injecting themselves into the trembling body's nipples. "Ouch! N-not my nipples! Don't inject them with anything!" The needles ignored him, shooting an unknown liquid into his chest. "Aaah~! N-no. Stop making these lewd things feel good, it's humiliating!" The filled chest began to balloon into small mounds, like that of a woman's breasts.

Just then, the fluff-covered boy felt something stirring from within. "What is this? I feel like something's coming..." He didn't even have time to finish this thought when a collection of several tiny and slimy objects practically shot out of his back end's hole. After screaming a fair amount, he peered down at them. They almost looked like chubbier purple slugs. As the litter slivered closer to the physically drained panter, a white but creamy substance leaked from the new bosom.

"What?! N-no way!" The blush only grew more prominent at this, further induced by the newborns sucking as they fed from it. "Ah! No, you can't do that~! Aah! N-not so hard, don't bite. M-mmm~" It was terrible enough that he had to undergo such embarrassing treatment to begin with. It was practically unbearable when he felt so good from it. He was in such euphoria from the whole event, from something that was so messed up and dirty. He felt so depraved, like a degraded whore, willing to open their legs to anything. Especially to the worst kind of sexually deviant acts, perfectly fitting for a desperate little slut like himself. All of this he thought, as the babies finished their meal.

Morning hit and the tentacles were no where to be found. Nagito told himself it was probably just a dream. It was far too bizarre to be true, after all. He didn't seem to recall the hole in his nightwear however, the only remaining evidence of the group's presence.

\-------  
It was a few days later and the fluffy haired teen was convinced that everything was fine. He'd had some odd dreams about breastfeeding some abnormally coloured creatures again but he was sure it was nothing to worry about.

Rummaging through a pile of clothes for something to wear to bed, the boy came across his sheep wonzie. He noticed the hole in it this time. "That's a shame, it was pretty warm. I'll see if I can fix it, later in the week." Laying in bed, in just underwear, a unseen shadow loomed over him. It was much like that of the one he saw in his recent dreams. In fact, there were 2 this time. Both shaped like a set of tentacles.


End file.
